galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
SANARI/History
Below is the history of SANARI. Construction Despite laws that banned sapient artificial intelligence, the Special Division of Experimental Technology of the Karalian Empire begun research in secret to prepare for the upcoming War Between Vaikan States. In the event of the extinction of the Vaikan race, they had a means of preserving themselves. The project was headed by Sirius Alnitak with asssistance from his wife, Veidne Alnitak. The SDET had continuously requested archived documents pertaining to Yolnor Robotics Corporation. Using specifications from the Carapellex, they constructed a machine capable of receiving uploaded brains. The prototype body was created in Dimonroff facility orbiting VY Canis Majoris - deep into the heart of Karalian Empire territory. Attempted capture by the CG By the time the Confederacy of Greenwater invaded Dimonroff, SANARI was still experimental and not fully tested. The SDET was unwilling to destroy or give up the technology within Dimonroff, so they made an effort to hide most of their assets. SANARI was stored within a secret compartment that masked sensor readings. Becoming more concerned about the CG finding the new technology, the SDET made the controversial move to unleash a neurotoxin that penetrated environmental suits. All of Dimonroff was flooded with said neurotoxin - with the exception of Veidne, everyone was killed. Moments before the neurotoxin was released, Sirius ordered that Veidne be uploaded to the SANARI unit despite its unfinished state. Shortly afterwards, the unit was shut down, then programmed to reboot once the invasion, and eventually the war, was over so that it was safe once again. Search for knowledge Veidne survived the procedure, but a system error prevented the successful synchronization of her long term memories. Lost and confused, she followed the protocol that Sirius had set for her - to discover what had happened. Unbeknownst to her, many years had passed and the war was long over. SANARI discovered the facility to have been abandoned for at least a decade. Life support had been disabled, and whatever was left of the air consisted of carbon monoxide. Dimonroff still had power in its auxiliary reserves which renewed slowly via solar powers. She was able to access journal entries within the facility's databanks, but Dimonroff's black box had long since been taken. Just outside the station, a junk gathering vessel was cleaning up the area, salvaging what they could. The vessel had discovered SANARI and captured her, temporarily disabling her. Realizing that SANARI was an advanced piece of equipment, the junk gatherer put her up for auction at the settlement on Andomar. The Clones The junk gatherer's intent was to sell SANARI off to the highest bidder. She was sold to a group of merchants who had the intent of reverse engineering her to figure out how she worked. Eventually, the merchants learned of SANARI's inner workings and decided to create a clone of her, replicating the vessel, but failing to replicate Veidne's brain. Alongside these recipient vessels, they created imitation androids that acted like sapient beings, but were not quite the same as SANARI. The merchants sold these plans for high prices to other factions, making them highly coveted in the unsettling time that lay ahead. SANARI herself managed to escape the facility by transferring her body over to another vessel. After stealing some makeup from the merchants, she disguised herself as an organic Vaikan. GSSOC Eventually, SANARI discovered that the black box for Dimonroff was in the hands of the Galactic Senate, which had taken most of the Karalian Empire's assets after they had fallen into ruins. The only way she could obtain the black box now was to improve her security clearance, so she joined the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps with the goal of rising the ranks. The Black Box After Suntsitzeagal was neutralized, SANARI obtained the required clearance for the black box. Among the contents was an apology from her dead husband Sirius. With her memories restored and the knowledge of the fate of Dimonroff, she could now rest for the first time. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish